Atrapados en Otro Mundo
by FairyQueen72
Summary: UA: Los 6 Mandamientos restantes y los siete pecados capitales luchaban ferozmente entre sí, cuando en un intento por acabar con el grupo contrario, Pecados y Mandamientos lanzaron ataques muy poderosos, que al chocar el uno contra el otro, provocaron que se abriera un portal que los transportó a todos a un bosque desconocido... Resumen completo dentro.
1. Chapter 1: Prólogo

**Título:** Atrapados en Otro Mundo.

**Emparejamiento Principal:** Fem Harry (Lily) x Male Gabrielle.

**Género:** Aventura / Familia / Romance / acción.

**Resumen.**

UA: Los 6 Mandamientos restantes y los siete pecados capitales luchaban ferozmente entre sí, cuando en un intento por acabar con el grupo contrario, Pecados y Mandamientos lanzaron ataques muy poderosos, que al chocar el uno contra el otro, provocaron que se abriera un portal que los transportó a todos a un bosque desconocido, cayendo delante de la pequeña Liliane Dorea Potter de 6 años de edad, quien acababa de escapar de casa de sus parientes. Ahora tenían que trabajar juntos para volver a su mundo, (si todavía podían hacerlo) y para empeorar todo, habían perdido la gran mayoría de sus poderes mágicos... ¿ahora que diablos harían? y ¿con una niña acuestas?

**Disclaimer:** la franquicia de Harry Potter no es mía, al igual que Nanatsu no Taizai, cada una es de sus increíbles creadores.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Prólogo.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Parecería un valle normal y tranquilo lleno de árboles grandes y frondosos, con una que otra roca en lugares aleatorios y un pequeño río de aguas cristalinas que lo dividía, si no fuera por las explosiones y choques de metal que se escuchaban algo lejos pero que se iban acercando a ese bello sitio.

En el centro de todo ese caos, se encontraban los Siete Pecados Capitales enfrentándose contra los seis restantes Diez Mandamientos. Ninguno de los dos grupos daba su brazo a torcer, rayos de magia chocaban uno contra otro por parte de Gloxinia del Reposo y ex-rey de las hadas, contra el rey actual Harlequin que al estar algo distraído por la pelea de su amadaDiane la cual se enfrentaba contra el Mandamiento de la Paciencia Drole, el antiguo rey gigante, recibía más daños que su contrincante..

Por otro lado, la poderosa maga Merlin lanzaba hechizos muy poderosos contra su oponente Monspeet quien le devolvía los ataques con la misma cantidad de energía mágica con la intención de causarle el mayor daño posible a la bella mujer.

No muy lejos de allí, Estarossa y Escanor luchaban nuevamente, con Estarossa buscando retribución de la pelea anterior que ambos tuvieron.

A unos metros de esos dos, Ban se defendía con mucha dificultad de los poderosos golpes de Derieri la cual no le daba ni un minuto de descanso al Pecado de la codicia quien ya mostraba diversos cortes y moretones que solo sanaban para ser rápidamente remplazados por otros, mientras que el Mandamiento de la Pureza apenas y mostraba algo de cansancio por su feroz lucha.

Finalmente, Zeldris y Meliodas se debatían en una furiosa lucha de espadas a la cual Zeldris, dejando ver la gran habilidad que poseía como espadachín iba ganando poco a poco ventaja sobre su hermano mayor, para gran orgullo del primero.

El pecado restante, Gowther, cuidaba de Elizabeth y Elaine quienes observaban las diferentes batallas muy preocupadas, pues aveces parecía que los Mandamientos iban tomando la delantera, pero luego los Pecados se recuperaban y regresaban a la refriega.

Así pasó un buen rato, hasta que ambos grupos se dividieron quedando los Pecados reunidos frente a todos los Mandamientos, y al mismo tiempo, los dos grupos lanzaron grandes cantidades de energía mágica unos contra otros y al impactar las dos fuerzas, el poder abrió un portal que en poco tiempo, comenzó a a tragarse todo lo que había a su alrededor, para el horror de todos, pues sentían como la fuerza de atracción de dicha cosa, los iba arrastrando hacia ella.

Sin darse cuenta, preocupados como estaban de lo que ocurría, todos se empezaron a sujetar de quien tuvieran alado, sin ponerle importancia si era enemigo o aliado. Drole y Diane quienes tenían el mayor tamaño, trataron de retener consigo a sus compañeros, pero sus intentos no servían de nada, pues ellos también eran arrastrados al portal.

Elizabeth, Elaine y Gowther, también pasaban por lo mismo que ellos, lo peor de todo, es que entre más tiempo pasaba, la fuerza de atracción era más fuerte, lo que hacía sumamente imposible tratar de liberarse.

Merlin en un último esfuerzo trató de hacerlos aparecer a todos en otra parte, pero fue inútil, era como si esa cosa bloqueara sus poderes para desesperación de la maga y el resto de los que allí se encontraban, que al igual que ella, intentaban usar su magia para salir de ese lío.

Finalmente, por más que todos lucharon, el portal logró tragarse a todos cerrándose al momento en que Elizabeth y Elaine, las únicas que quedaban, pasaron por el, dejando el valle totalmente vacío detrás.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

**Fin del Prólogo.**

**N-A:** en esta historia, todo lo ocurrido después de la segunda temporada se va separando del canon. Aquí Melascula si murió a manos de Ban y hay otros cambios que se verán más adelante en la historia.

**Fin de N-A.**


	2. Chapter 2: En Otro Mundo

**N-A:** un enorme agradecimiento a todos los que le dieron follow y fav a esta historia,, ¡gracias por el apoyo!

**Fin de N-A.**

**Respondiendo Reviews.**

**Guest:** gracias por tu review, es el alimento favorito de todos los autores XD.

**Título:** Atrapados en Otro Mundo.

**Emparejamiento Principal:** Fem Harry (Lily) x Male Gabrielle.

**Género:** Aventura / Familia / Romance / acción.

**Resumen.**

UA: Los 6 Mandamientos restantes y los siete pecados capitales luchaban ferozmente entre sí, cuando en un intento por acabar con el grupo contrario, Pecados y Mandamientos lanzaron ataques muy poderosos, que al chocar el uno contra el otro, provocaron que se abriera un portal que los transportó a todos a un bosque desconocido, cayendo delante de la pequeña Liliane Dorea Potter de 6 años de edad, quien acababa de escapar de casa de sus parientes. Ahora tenían que trabajar juntos para volver a su mundo, (si todavía podían hacerlo) y para empeorar todo, habían perdido la gran mayoría de sus poderes mágicos... ¿ahora que diablos harían? y ¿con una niña acuestas?

**Disclaimer:** la franquicia de Harry Potter no es mía, al igual que Nanatsu no Taizai, cada una es de sus increíbles creadores.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Capítulo 1: En Otro Mundo.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Pueblo de Little Whingin, Surrey, Inglaterra.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Era un hermoso día de primavera, los pájaros cantaban alegremente sobre las ramas de los verdes y frondosos árboles, las bellas flores perfumaban el fresco aire con sus suaves y dulces fragancias, el sol brillaba en lo alto del azul cielo en el que una que otra nube blanca y mullida flotaba perezosamente y la gente caminaba tranquilamente disfrutando del maravilloso ambiente que todo aquello brindaba.

Lamentablemente, no todas las personas disfrutaban de tal dicha...

En los tranquilos suburbios de Little Whinging, Surrey, para ser más exactos, en el Número 4 de Privet Drive, una mujer de cabello rubio pajizo, ojos grises, tes blanca, rostro huesudo, con un cuello algo largo y complexión bastante delgada, llamada Petunia Dursley, caminaba de un lado a otro de su reluciente sala, esperando que su marido Vernon Dursley un hombre extremadamente gordo, con gran parecido a una morsa con bigote, llegara de su trabajo a almorzar.

Dicha mujer también se encontraba de un humor bastante desagradable, ya que ese mismo día, por la mañana en la escuela, su anormal sobrina había usado su extravagancia (la magia) y había aparecido en el techo de la escuela sin ninguna explicación lógica del como ella había llegado hasta allí.

El director, enojado, le había llamado por teléfono para avisarle de lo ocurrido y le dio una advertencia para que ellos hablasen con su sobrina y Liliane no volviese a hacer lo mismo nuevamente o sería Expulsada por tal comportamiento.

Petunia, mortificada por la situación, le dijo al director que ella y su esposo hablarían seriamente con la niña y le aplicarían un castigo para que ese tipo de cosas no se volviesen a repetir.

Satisfecho con su respuesta, el director se despidió cortésmente de la mujer y terminó la llamada.

Desde ese momento el tranquilo día de Petunia Dursley se había agriado. Horas después fue por su querido Dudley a la escuela y para cuidar las apariencias también se trajo al pequeño fenómeno que tenía como sobrina a su normal casa.

Al llegar a la casa, le había ordenado a la pequeña niña irse a su armario debajo de las Escaleras (lugar donde ella dormía) y le había dicho también que en cuanto llegara su tío, sufriría las consecuencias por usar su anormalidad en la escuela. A su pequeño Dudley, lo había dejado ir a jugar con uno de sus amiguitos, Piers Polkiss toda la tarde, así que solo almorzarían ella y su marido.

Petunia salió de sus pensamientos, al escuchar el auto de su marido Estacionándose en la cochera y sin demora, la mujer fue a recibirlo en la entrada.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Con la Pequeña Lily...

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Lily estaba muy asustada, el día de hoy en la escuela, todo había ido bien, nadie la molestó como normalmente sucedía gracias a Dudley, los profesores no la regañaron por no llevar su tarea la cual sí hacía pero que Dudley destruía y en la hora del recreo, había podido desayunar el insípido desayuno que su tía le preparaba,que constaba de un Sándwich con pan seco, una delgada rebanada de jamón y un jugo de fresa para que los profesores no comenzaran a hacer preguntas del por qué ella no llevaba desayuno como Dudley, pero tristemente, su suerte no duró, pues al terminar de comer, Dudley y su grupo de amigos la empezaron a intimidar, bajo la mirada simpática de algunos estudiantes y otras desinteresadas que con tal de no ser ellos el blanco de las burlas y golpes de su gordo primo, no la ayudarían para nada, sabiendo esto y sin dudar, salió corriendo lejos de ellos para que no lograran su cometido, sin embargo, nunca contó que se quedaría atrapada en un callejón sin salida entre dos aulas. Con el corazón latiendo de miedo, deseó con fuerza alejarse de sus perseguidores, a los que podía escuchar cada vez más cerca de donde se encontraba y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, repentinamente se encontró sentada en el techo de uno de los salones.

Como era de esperarse en cuanto Dudley y su grupito la vieron allí, fueron a llamar a uno de los profesores para acusarla, y después de que fue bajada por su profesor, el señor Rick, fue inmediatamente llevada a la dirección, donde fue severamente reprendida por el director, aunque eso no la asustó, solo cuando el director le dijo que había llamado a su tía para decirle lo que hizo, fue que se aterrorizó, pues ella sabía lo que le esperaba cuando el tío Vernon llegara a la casa y tenía las cicatrices debajo de su ropa las cuales eran prueva suficiente de lo que le pasaría esa tarde.

En la Actualidad, su corazón latió más fuerte y lágrimas comenzaron a empañar su visión, al escuchar el auto de su tío aparcando en la entrada de la casa.

Escuchó con miedo como su tía lo recibía en la entrada de la casa y como ambos empezaban a conversar, para su mala suerte, no podía discernir nada de lo que se decía, pero al escuchar el grito furibundo del tío Vernon y sus pesados pasos pisando fuerte en dirección a su armario, las lágrimas que tanto amenazaban por caer, al fin se deslizaron por sus sonrosadas mejillas y abrazando sus rodillas fuertemente, escondió su cabeza entre ellas.

Con un repentino ¡CRASH!, su puerta fue abierta y la pequeña pelirroja, pudo ver la grotesca cara de su tío, la cual en ese momento lucía un repugnante color rojo que iba pasando a morado y éste la sacó a rastras jalándola por su brazo, del diminuto armario.

"¡PEQUEÑA INGRATA, TE DAMOS UN TECHO DONDE DORMIR, COMIDA Y ROPA PARA VESTIR Y CÓMO NOS PAGAS... MOSTRANDO TU EXTRAVAGANCIA EN LA ESCUELA!" Gritó el obeso hombre el cual parecía que le iba a explotar la vena de la sien por lo enojado que estaba.

"L-lo siento t-tío Vernon, no volverá a suceder, lo prometo". Dijo la pequeña temblando de miedo bajo la mirada cruel del hombre.

"!NO QUIERO TUS FALSAS PROMESAS MONSTRUO, TU TÍA Y YO HEMOS HECHO TODO LO POSIBLE PARA QUE NO SEAS UNA ANORMAL COMO TUS ALCOHÓLICOS PADRES, PERO VEO QUE TODAVÍA NO TE QUEDA CLARO, PUES VEREMOS SI CON OTRA BUENA TUNDA APRENDES FINALMENTE!"

Terminando de decir esto, el corpulento hombre sacó su cinturón y avanzó hacia la pequeña niña aterrorizada con el rostro retorcido por la furia.

Lily, embargada por el miedo, sin darse cuenta, liberó una ráfaga de magia que tumbó a su tío al suelo, para el horror de su tía que miraba todo desde la cocina, y sin mirar atrás, la pequeña ojiverde salió corriendo de la casa con todo lo que le daban sus cortas piernas abriendo nuevamente con su magia, la puerta delantera de la casa.

La pequeña pelirroja, corría y corría por las calles pasando casas y personas que miraban extrañados a la niña,

con la cara bañada en lágrimas y la vista algo empañada por estas.

Después de tanto correr, cansada, se detuvo de su larga carrera, para ver que estaba rodeada de pura vegetación y de altos árboles y sin ninguna persona a la vista. Sin saber que hacer, caminó hacia uno de los árboles que allí se encontraban y apoyó su espalda en él deslizándose hasta llegar al suelo.

En la total soledad del bosque en el cual solo se escuchaban el canto de los pajarillos circundantes, la niña comenzó a llorar con fuerza abrazando nuevamente sus piernas y escondiendo su tierna carita en ellas.

¿D-dónde estoy…? ¿Q-qué voy a hacer ahora…? Tengo mucho miedo… Q… quisiera… que mamá y papá estuvieran aquí conmigo… Se que ellos no eran unos borrachos como siempre dice la tía Petunia y el tío Vernon. Ellos solo dicen eso, para lastimarme como siempre lo hacen… Pensaba la niña muy triste.

Tan sumida estaba en sus deprimentes pensamientos que en un principio no vio la extraña espiral que se iba formando en el cielo, hasta que dicha espiral fue tomando una peculiar forma ovalada y esta comenzó a emitir un fuerte sonido vibrante que hacía eco en gran parte del silencioso bosque.

Lily, asombrada y algo curiosa, solo se quedó allí observando como la extraña anomalía en el cielo se iba haciendo más grande y se sobresaltó cuando del centro de la cosa, empezaron a caer dos seres increíblemente enormes que llevaban en sus brazos a otras personas de tamaño normal con vestimentas extrañas y como estos dos seres gigantescos, se impactaban duramente contra el suelo creando un estruendoso sonido en el lugar y derrumbando algunos árboles en su caída.

Y al momento que la extraña cosa en el cielo dejó caer a todas esas personas, se comenzó a reducir hasta que desapareció por completo.

Lily actuando por instinto, cubrió su rostro con sus manos ante el polvo y rocas que se levantaron tras las estruendosas caídas y cuando el polvo se asentó, bajó sus manos y pudo ver como todos ellos se ponían de pie y se reunían en dos grupos separados el uno del otro y al ver que ellos sacaban una serie de armas y que luego se enfrascaban en una profunda conversación, cuidando de que esas extrañas personas no se dieran cuenta de que ella estaba allí, se empezó a alejar lentamente del lugar pero una voz femenina dijo con curiosidad: "Pequeña, ¿qué hace una niña de tu edad aquí sola en el bosque?"

Lily se congeló en el lugar y volteó lentamente en dirección a la voz que había dicho eso y al momento de voltearse del todo, tragó en seco, ya que delante de ella, había una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos color ámbar con el cuerpo tan bien formado como el de una super modelo que la miraba fijamente y detrás de ella, se encontraban el resto de las personas que cayeron del cielo mirándola al igual que la mujer. Allí se fue toda intención de marcharse desapercibidamente, pensó la niña mirando levemente al cielo como preguntando ¿por qué a mí?

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Minutos antes con Los Mandamientos, Pecados y compañía...

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Drole y Diane Sujetaron firmemente a sus compañeros para que no se separaran y fuesen a dar a otro lado con todo el jaleo. Viendo ambos que el portal llegaba a su fin y que pronto serían expulsados de este, se prepararon para el (con toda seguridad) duro golpe que se darían contra el suelo.

"Chicos, me pondré de espaldas para que no los aplaste con mi cuerpo". Dijo Diane abrazando a sus amigos contra su pecho para que no se lastimaran en el aterrizaje.

"Pero Diane, te puedes herir gravemente". Dijo King con preocupación.

"El señor King tiene razón señorita Diane, puede salir muy herida tras tal caída". Dijo Elizabeth mirando a su amiga al borde de las lágrimas.

El resto también le dijo que no lo hiciera, pero ella no hizo caso a las preocupaciones de sus amigos y siguió con su idea para la frustración del resto.

Drole imitó las acciones de Diane y también usó su cuerpo como amortiguador de la caída, y así mismo, para evitar aplastar a alguno de sus compañeros recibiendo miradas agradecidas y preocupadas de estos, unas más marcadas que otras.

Finalmente el momento del fuerte impacto llegó, cuando fueron expulsados por el portal y ambos gigantes gruñeron ante el fuerte dolor al tomar toda la fuerza del golpe. Rápidamente, los compañeros de Diane y Drole bajaron de ellos y Gloxinia y King, usaron sus poderes curativos para sanar las heridas que sus respectivos compañeros habían recibido.

Al comprobar que todos se encontraban en buenas condiciones en sus individuales grupos, con miradas hostiles Pecados y Mandamientos se miraban frente a frente, amenazando con reanudar su batalla en donde la dejaron.

"Podrían dejar su estúpida pelea para después, estamos en quién sabe dónde a mitad de la nada, muy lejos de casa al parecer. Como ven, tenemos cosas más importantes de que ocuparnos en este momento". Reprendió Elaine mirando a todos como si fueran un montón de niños.

A regañadientes, todos aceptaron que la princesa de las hadas tenía razón y bajaron sus armas, aunque eso no evitó que ambos grupos continuaran con las miradas hostiles.

"Para regresar a nuestro mundo, por más desagradable que nos paresca, debemos trabajar juntos". Dijo Merlin con calma.

Y como era de esperarse, las protestas de ambos grupos comenzaron, pero estas fueron silenciadas por los dos líderes de cada grupo que estuvieron de acuerdo con la mujer, pues desconocían en su totalidad en donde se encontraban y si se mantenían juntos, podrían trabajar con más eficiencia y tener más personas disponibles para recopilar información sobre este mundo, así que bajo las miradas incrédulas de el resto de sus compañeros, los dos enemistados hermanos acordaron una alianza temporal que se terminaría en cuanto volvieran a Britannia.

Satisfecha con el acuerdo que hicieron Zeldris y Meliodas, Merlin estaba apunto de hablar nuevamente, sin embargo, se quedó con la palabra en la boca (para confución de los presentes) cuando vio a unos metros de ellos a una pequeña niña de unos 5 años de edad, pelirroja, que se iba alejando sijilosamente de donde estaban y caminando en su dirección, ignorando al resto preguntó curiosa: "pequeña, ¿qué hace una niña de tu edad aquí sola en el bosque?" Pues se le hacía extraño ver a una niña de esa edad sin ningún adulto cuidando de ella y en un lugar así.

Merlin observó divertida como la niña volteó lentamente hacia ella con una expresión similar a la que haría un niño al ser atrapado en una travesura.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

En la Actualidad...

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Lily pensaba que decir, hasta que en un momento se le ocurrió que responder.

"Um..., solo jugaba, pero ya me iba a mi casa..." Dijo Lily nerviosa y asustada.

"Bien pequeña, pero antes de que te vayas, ¿podrías respondernos algunas preguntas?" Cuestionó Merlin suavemente para no asustar más a la pequeña pelirroja.

"Eh, Claro, señorita". Respondió Lily con los nervios a flor de piel. Le habían dicho en la escuela que nunca hablara con extraños y aquí ella estaba ignorando ese consejo hablando con esta mujer. ¿Pero qué podía hacer ella, eran muchos y varios de ellos se veían como esos hombres que luchaban en la televisión y aparte de eso, estaban esas dos personas gigantes con ellos. ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?, terminó preguntándose Lily pensando como salir de allí.

"Tranquila niña. Solo queremos saber ¿en dónde estamos?". Preguntó un muchacho rubio de ojos tan verdes como los de la misma Lily con una voz amable que por muy extraño que parezca, tranquilizó a Lily de gran manera.

"Um, estamos en el pueblo de Little Whinging, en el condado de Surrey en Inglaterra". O eso es lo que le había explicado su profesor una vez en la clase cuando él les preguntaba que hacer en caso de que se perdieran y como dar su dirección y el nombre de su localidad.

"¿Inglaterra?" Preguntó la bonita mujer nuevamente.

"Sí". Dijo Lily. "Inglaterra es un país de la isla de Gran Bretaña en el continente Europeo". Explicó lo más que podía la pelirroja, pues a su corta edad, sus conocimientos eran limitados, aunque los libros de la biblioteca le habían dado mucha información en esos días en los que se refugiaba en ella para esconderse de Dudley y su grupo de tontos amigos.

"Ah, ya veo, esto nos confirma que no estamos en nuestro mundo". Sentenció la bella mujer con seriedad mirando al resto de los allí reunidos.

"¿Merlin, no podrías abrir un portal que nos pueda llevar de regreso?" Preguntó el rubio igual de serio que la mujer.

"Lo siento Capitán, pero eso no será posible. Me temo que mis poderes han sido severamente drenados. Tendremos que buscar otro modo de volver a nuestro mundo. Y no solo fueron los míos, el resto de ustedes están en la misma condición que yo". Contestó Merlin sin quitar la expresión seria de su rostro.

"¡QUÉ!" Todos exclamaron sorprendidos.

"Como ya escucharon, ¿o acaso no se habían dado cuenta de esto?" Cuestionó la hermosa azabache levantando una ceja.

Realmente, no. Todos estaban tan centrados en lo ocurrido con el portal y su envío involuntario a ese mundo, que ni siquiera se habían percatado de ese desagradable problema.

"¡Carajo! ¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó Ban a nadie en específico.

"Tenemos que analizar bien todo el panorama de la situación para ver que podemos hacer desde ahí". Dijo Merlin meditativamente.

Lily por su parte, se hallaba de pie en el mismo sitio, mirando de una a otra persona conforme hablaban sin comprender nada de lo que decían.

Echando un vistazo al cielo y viendo que el sol se iba poniéndo en el horizonte, Lily decidió irse, pues necesitaba buscar un refugio para pasar la noche, debido a que dudaba seriamente que después de lo ocurrido con sus parientes, éstos dejasen que se quedara en su casa, además ya había visto demasiadas cosas raras por ese día. ¿En verdad? gente cayendo del cielo, personas enooormes y la mujer con la que hablaba hace un momento estaba flotando en el aire, de igual forma que un muchacho de cabello color castaño y ojos naranja, una chica de corto cabello rubio algo arriba de los hombros con ojos color miel y otro chico de largo cabello rojo y ojos negros que tenía la mayoría de su cuerpo envuelto en lo que parecían tentáculos verdes. En definitiva, ya había tenido suficiente por ese día.

"Eh, disculpe señorita, siento interrumpir su conversación, pero ya debo irme, está apunto de anocheser". Y… necesito buscar un lugar donde quedarme, pensó eso último la pequeña pelirroja preocupada.

"Oh, cierto, cierto". Dijo Merlin mirando a la pequeña niña a la cual había olvidado y la cual estuvo de pie frente a ellos todo ese tiempo, escuchando la conversación. ¿Y sabes cómo llegar a tu casa, pequeña?", interrogó la mujer mirando intensamente a Lily.

"Um... bueno..." Fue lo único que pudo responder Lily mientras miraba indecisa a Merlin jugueteando con sus manos en señal de nerviosismo.

"En realidad, ella no tiene donde ir, pues por lo que pude leer de su mente, escapó de casa de sus tíos, ya que esta mañana, al tratar de huir de su abusivo primo y los amigos de éste, usando magia inconscientemente por el miedo, se apareció en el techo de un salón de clase y pensando que había escalado hasta allí, los tutores de la niña llamaron a sus parientes para informarles lo ocurrido, hecho que la asustó mucho a causa de que sus tíos no poseen la magia y desaprueban el uso y la existencia de esta, y al regresar a la casa de sus parientes, su tío intentó golpearla después de regresar de su trabajo y de nuevo y reaccionando contra la futura amenaza, la pequeña arrojó a su repugnante tío al suelo usando su magia, luego salió corriendo de aquel lugar hasta llegar a este bosque". Finalizó su repentina explicación Gowther dejando a Lily totalmente asombrada y petrificada por lo revelado. El resto de los presentes tenían diversas expreciones en sus caras, que iban desde miradas impasibles y de disgusto de los Mandamientos, hasta las miradas de tristesa y enojo de Elizabeth y las otras chicas, y de desaprobación y molestia por parte de los chicos.

Elizabeth aún triste por la pequeña pelirroja, se acercó a ella y poniéndose al nivel de los ojos de la pequeña infante, la ojiazzul le preguntó suavemente: "¿Es verdad eso pequeña?, ¿No tienes a dónde ir?"

Lily asintió comenzando a llorar: ¡También es ci-cierto que no t-tengo en donde Q-quedarme!"

"Tranquila pequeña, no llores". Trataba de calmar Elizabeth a la niña. "Estoy segura que tus padres ya te fueron a buscar a casa de tus tíos y al no encontrarte allí, te han de estar buscando frenéticos". Terminó de hablar la chica pensando que con eso calmaría el llanto de la pelirroja, pero para su creciente desesperación, este solo aumentó.

"Princesa". Habló Gowther llamando la atención de Elizabeth y del resto del grupo. "Tal cosa sería posible, si los padres de la niña aún vivieran. Sus únicos familiares son sus crueles tíos".

Lo que el Pecado de la Lujuria dijo, le cayó a la chica como un balde de agua helada. Los padres de la pequeña estaban muertos... y ella, de manera insensible se lo había recordado . Con razón el llanto de la niña en vez de detenerse se incrementó.

"L-lo siento pequeña, no sabía... y-yo..." Tartamudeaba Elizabeth sin saber como disculparse por su error y a la vez consolar a Lily.

Meliodas, ayudando a su amada peliplata, intervino en la conversación.

"Oye niña, si no tienes a donde ir, puedes venir con nosotros, ¿qué dices?"

"¡QUÉ!" Exclamaron todos al unísono, algunos por ser tomados por sorpresa por la repentina propuesta del rubio (King, Escanor y Diane) y otros con molestia (los Mandamientos que no estaban de ánimos para ser niñeros de una mocosa humana). A ban, simplemente no le podía importar menos, si el Capitán ya había hablado, pues no tenía ningún problema con ello, a Elaine tampoco le importaba que la niña viniese con ellos, al igual que a Merlin y a Gowther, este último siendo indiferente ante toda la situación.

"Meliodas". Siseó Zeldris, el Mandamiento de la Piedad y hermano del susodicho con molestia fulminando a su hermano mayor con la mirada. Ya de por sí estaba de pésimo humor cuando se vio obligado por las circunstancias a hacer una alianza momentania con él y el resto de sus estúpidos compañeros, para que ahora se le ocurriese a este, hacerla de niñero de una chiquilla humana que estaba seguro que solo les traería molestias.

"Tranquilo Zeldris, Elizabeth, los Pecados y yo nos haremos cargo de ella. Ustedes no tienen porqué ayudar si no quieren". Habló el ojiverde despreocupadamente devolviéndole la mirada a su hermano menor.

Este último solo resopló en respuesta y apartó su fría mirada del rubio.

Meliodas solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a todo el asunto y miró nuevamente a Lily quien solo observaba en silencio el breve intercambio de palabras entre los hermanos.

"Entonces, ¿vendrás pequeña?, por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?" Preguntó alegremente el Pecado de la Ira como si nada.

Lily miró por unos segundos al rubio y al no ver ninguna mala intención departe de él y el resto de los presentes (aunque el grupo del pelinegro le daba algo de miedo) respondió tímida.

"Sí, acepto ir con ustedes, y me llamo Liliane Dorea Potter".

"¡Bien!, exclamó jovialmente Meliodas, pues con todo ya dicho, Merlin, ¿tienes la suficiente magia para transportarnos a otro lugar aislado muy alejado de aquí?" Le preguntó el rubio a la ambarina.

"Sí Capitán, pero terminaré muy agotada, ¿por qué la pregunta?" Merlin cuestionó curiosa posando su mirada en el Pecado.

"Pues, porque puedo detectar que varias personas usuarias de magia se dirigen hacia acá y pienso que no es conveniente enfrentarnos a ellos, hasta no estar seguros del alcance de su magia y como funciona este mundo. Por lo que dijo Gowther, aquí hay seres humanos que no pueden usar nada de magia y otros que sí. Debemos actuar con más cautela, pues con el nivel mágico que todos poseemos actualmente, somos vulnerables". Respondió serio, dejándo algo tensos a varios de los presentes por lo que dijo.

"Comprendo lo que quiere decir Capitán. Bien, reúnanse todos en un solo lugar para que pueda hacer el hechizo".

Todos asintieron e hicieron lo instruido por la bella ambarina y con un chasquido de sus dedos, todos habían desaparecido del lugar, llevándose a Lily con ellos. Minutos después, aurores y demás gente mágica arribaron a la zona abandonada, preguntándose la causa de la anterior perturbación mágica que encendió todas las alarmas del ministerio. Después de un rato de búsqueda inútil, no pudieron hallar nada más que dos enormes cráteres en ese bosque y varios árboles derribados. Fuese lo que fuese el causante de semejante daño, ya se había marchado para frustración de los magos británicos, quienes se quedaron con la creencia de que tal vez había sido algún dragón que había aterrizado en dicho lugar para descansar y con la misma, había levantado vuelo momentos antes de que ellos llegaran. Aunque todavía quedaba sin explicación la parte de la gran perturbación mágica que había activado las alarmas del ministerio...

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Con Lily y Compañía...

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Al aparecer en un extenso y hermoso claro del bosque muy lejos de su antigua ubicación, que Merlin había elegido, la maga se tambaleó algo cansada por haber transportado a tantas personas en su condisión actual. Escanor, quien estaba justo alado de ella, la ayudó a estabilizarse para que no cayera y a cambio, el Pecado del Orgullo, recibió una agradecida mirada departe de la bellesa de cabello negro que lo hizo sonrrojar.

El resto de sus amigos también la miraron con preocupación, pero con un gesto de su mano que daba a entender que todo estaba bien, estos se tranquilizaron un poco, sin embargo, para enternecimiento del Pecado de la Gula, estos, de vez en cuando, le lanzaban miradas fugaces para verificar su bienestar.

Como ya estaba cayendo la noche, Diane y Drole usaron su magia de gigante y crearon un refugio hecho de piedra para que todos pudieran pasar la noche. Después se presentaron a Lily, la cual estaba anonadada y bastante abrumada por todas las cosas increíbles que podían hacer los Pecados y los Mandamientos haciendo uso de la magia, o eso es lo que le había explicado pacientemente Merlin.

Más tarde, Zeldris y Meliodas cazaron unos siervos para cenar, que para alivio de todos, Ban los cocinó, después de evitar con éxito que Meliodas los cocinara él mismo, y les provocara a todos exceptuando a los veganos presentes un fuerte malestar estomagal y en los casos más graves, dejase a algunos en un estado comatoso.

Un par de horas después, cansados por todo lo ocurrido ese largo día, Mandamientos, Pecados y compañía decidieron irse a dormir, ya mañana que se sintieran más descansados y que estuvieran de mejor ánimo pensarían que hacer para buscar información en este nuevo mundo, y poder regresar al suyo.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

¿Review Please?


	3. Un Día Lleno de Descubrimientos

**Respondiendo Reviews.**

**Cooldude98:** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!, me alegro que te guste mi historia y perdona la tardanza. El capítulo no quedaba como quería y todavía sigo algo inconforme con el, pero bueno...

¡nos leemos!

Les agradezco sus Follows, Favs y Reviews, y disculpen la super tardanza, trataré de que esto no se vuelva a repetir.

**Título:** Atrapados en Otro Mundo.

**Emparejamiento Principal:** Fem Harry (Lily) x Male Gabrielle.

**Género:** Aventura / Familia / Romance / acción.

**Resumen.**

UA: Los 6 Mandamientos restantes y los siete pecados capitales luchaban ferozmente entre sí, cuando en un intento por acabar con el grupo contrario, Pecados y Mandamientos lanzaron ataques muy poderosos, que al chocar el uno contra el otro, provocaron que se abriera un portal que los transportó a todos a un bosque desconocido, cayendo delante de la pequeña Liliane Dorea Potter de 6 años de edad, quien acababa de escapar de casa de sus parientes. Ahora tenían que trabajar juntos para volver a su mundo, (si todavía podían hacerlo) y para empeorar todo, habían perdido la gran mayoría de sus poderes mágicos... ¿ahora que diablos harían? y ¿con una niña acuestas?

**Disclaimer:** la franquicia de Harry Potter no es mía, al igual que Nanatsu no Taizai, cada una es de sus increíbles creadores.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Capítulo 2: Un Día Lleno de Descubrimientos.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Número 4 de Privet Drive, Surrey.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Petunia Dursley se encontraba sentada en la sala de su casa tomando una deliciosa taza de té mientras leía una revista de hermosas casas a la venta ubicadas en Nueva York, Estados Unidos.

Su día había comenzado maravillosamente al no tener la presencia de la anormal hija de su hermana Lily ensombreciendo su querido hogar.

Desde el día de ayer que el pequeño fenómeno se había escapado de la bien merecida tunda que le hubiese dado su marido de no haber usado ésta su anormalidad, había estado temiendo que alguno de esos fenómenos llegara a su querido hogar para revisar al pequeño monstruo, pero eso no había sucedido lo cual la alegraba mucho. Sin embargo, no quería tentar a la suerte y su querido Vernon y ella habían hablado seriamente por la noche, media hora después de que su pequeño Duddy se fuera a la cama. El tema del cual hablaron fue sobre su anormal sobrina y la posibilidad de que la gente igual a ella la trajeran de vuelta forzándolos nuevamente a cuidar de ella. Con buena razón, su marido se molestó ante esa posibilidad y tras dos horas dando ideas aquí y allá, acordaron a regañadientes mudarse cuanto antes del Número 4 de Privet Drive e Inglaterra.

Vernon hablaría con su jefe sobre la propuesta que el hombre le había hecho hace unos meses atrás en la que el hombre le ofreció tomar el cargo como jefe de la sucursal de Grunnnings en Estados Unidos que tristemente su marido había tenido que rechazar por culpa de la hija de su hermana y la orden de ese anciano llamado Albus Dumbledore y la amenaza tácita en su voz diciéndoles que por ninguna circunstancia debían abandonar el Número 4 de Privet Drive. No obstante, cansados de vivir bajo las órdenes de esa gente, ella y su marido decidieron marcharse de todos modos. Ya lo tenían todo planeado. Si la compañía todavía tenía la propuesta vigente, su marido pediría su transferencia lo más rápido posible mientras ella se encargaría de sacar a su Dudders de la escuela, poner en venta la casa y preparar las maletas para irse en cualquier momento. No dejarían ninguna pista de su paradero para que así esos monstruos no puedan rastrearlos y finalmente su amada familia y ella logren tener una vida normal sin preocupaciones.

Petunia, dejando la revista que leía al escuchar que sonaba el teléfono, se apresuró a contestar. Dándose cuenta en el identificador de llamadas que el que hablaba era su marido desde el trabajo, contestó sin más demora.

"Querido, ¿qué sucedió?, ¿por qué llamas tan temprano?"

"Porque tengo buenas noticias Pet. ¡Me acaban de aceptar la transferencia a la sucursal de Estados Unidos!, nos vamos el día de mañana en el vuelo de las dos de la tarde". Respondió feliz Vernon.

"¡OH, ESO ES MARAVILLOSO VERNON!, comenzaré a hacer el equipaje y también iré más tarde a la escuela de Dudders para retirarlo de la escuela, por cierto, encontré una casa hermosa en Nueva York".

"Excelente Pet, cómprala, no importa el costo. No me interesa pagar lo que sea necesario con tal de alejarnos de esa gente". Dijo Vernon con firmeza.

"Como digas Vernon. Nos veremos más tarde querido". Se despidió Petunia dulcemente de su marido.

"Hasta luego Pet. Nos vemos en el almuerzo".

"Muy bien, querido".

Al colgar el teléfono, Petunia fue a su mesita cafetera en su sala de estar, buscó el número telefónico de la casa que le había gustado y al encontrarlo, llamó de inmediato. Minutos más tarde, después de terminar de hablar por teléfono, sonriéndo porque había logrado llegar a un trato con la agente de vienes raíces en el que la mujer le apartaría la casa para que cuando ellos llegaran a Nueva York pudieran ver la casa a detalle y si les seguía agradando poder comprarla sin problemas, Petunia fue a empacar todas sus pertenencias para el viaje del día siguiente.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

A Merlin le disgustaba no saber las cosas, pero odiaba más el tener que depender de la ayuda de una mujer tan desagradable como Petunia Dursley para obtener información. Por más que intentaba,, la ambarina no podía entender como la pequeña y dulce Lily estaba relacionada con una mujer tan molesta.

Hace ya unos minutos que Gowther y ella habían llegado al número 4, usando los recuerdos de Lily como medio de ubicación para poder aparecer con éxito en la zona, y al tocar la puerta, realmente debió esperarse que ella les preguntase muy groseramente después de darles una mirada de desaprobación por sus vestimentas, qué querían y el como al momento de tan solo mencionar el nombre de Lily, esta se pusiese pálida y les cerrase la puerta en la cara.

Bien, ya no serían tan amables como al principio. ¡Qué grosera!, pensó la hermosa maga algo irritada por la actitud de la mujer.

"Gowther, necesito que uses tus poderes con esta mujer. Quiero que la hagas creer que en lugar de odiar a su sobrina, la quiere como si fuese su propia hija, para que nos sea más rápido el sacarle la información que buscamos". Dijo Merlin con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Entendido". Respondió Gowther con su característica voz inexpresiva.

Con eso planeado, Merlin los apareció a ambos dentro de la casa justamente delante de Petunia, quien del susto al verlos materializarse repentinamente, dejó caer la sartén que tenía en las manos para utilizarla como arma.

Esto divirtió a Merlin. Como si algo como eso les fuera a hacer algún daño, pensó con una sonrisa.

"Ahora, Gowther". Dio la orden la azabache.

"¡Q-qué van a hacer monstruos!" Exclamó Petunia asustada lanzando miradas cautelosas entre Merlin y Gowther quienes apenas y la miraban con poco interés no viéndola como una amenaza.

Ninguno de los dos le respondió y tampoco logró decir nada más porque Gowther siguiendo la orden de Merlin, tal y como lo hizo con Guila borró y modificó la memoria de Petunia.

A partir de ahí, Toda la visita fue de maravilla. Petunia amablemente les comenzó a contar a detalle que les había sucedido a los padres de Lily. A su vez, Petunia les mostró la carta dejada por Albus Dumbledore, el ex-director de la escuela para magos a la que habían asistido los padres de Lily durante 7 años. El anciano fue el que dejó a Lily delante de la puerta de los Dursley cuando la pequeña pelirroja era solo una bebita de 1 año 5 meses esa noche. También les contó que Lily y su marido eran magos y que ellos habían vivido en el Valle de Godric Dado que la casa señorial de su marido estaba en reconstrucción según lo dicho por su hermana Lily en una de sus cartas antes de que ella y su marido tuvieran que esconderse del mago oscuro que los asesinó meses después. De igual forma, ella les informó del mundo mágico y todo lo que sabía de dicho mundo basándose en sus recuerdos de cuando iba con sus padres a llevar a Lily a conseguir sus útiles escolares.

Media hora más tarde, satisfecha con la información recopilada, Merlin y Gowther se marcharon del Número 4 de Privet Drive luego de modificar la memoria de Petunia nuevamente, para que pensara que en lugar de haber estado hablando con ellos todo ese tiempo, se la había pasado ordenando todas sus pertenencias queriendo tener todo listo para su pronta mudanza.

Merlin no quería que nadie se enterase fuera de su grupo, que ellos dos habían estado allí, puesto que si era verdad que Lily era prácticamente una celebridad en el mundo mágico como lo había dado a entender la carta dejada por ese tal Albus Dumbledore, cuando los magos descubriesen que Lily ya no estaba con los Dursley y en su lugar ella se encontraba bajo su cuidado, los comenzarían a buscar por todos lados tratando de recuperar a la niña, y lo más seguro, sería para traerla de vuelta a vivir con los Dursley, sin importarles si la pequeña era feliz y bien cuidada ahí o no. Se notaba que este era el caso, ya que por lo que le dijo Gowther, en la única visita que el anciano mago había hecho a la familia Dursley, este no parecía muy preocupado por el estado infeliz de la pequeña pelirroja en esa casa.

¿Qué sospechoso…?

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Meliodas esperaba reclinado en un árbol junto con el resto de sus amigos y los Mandamientos (estos últimos algo alejados de ellos) el regreso de Merlin y Gowther. Desde muy temprano, todos excepto Ban y Lily, se habían despertado y tras discutir por un buen rato lo que harían, la mayoría acordó que sería mejor que Merlin y Gowther fueran a casa de los parientes de Lily, y estos se encargaran de obtener de ellos la información que necesitaban.

Ya había transcurrido casi una hora desde que el par se había marchado. Ban les había preparado el desayuno hace unos minutos atrás y la pequeña Lily, la cual se levantó antes que Ban, jugaba felizmente con un pequeño golem hecho de plantas y madera creado por King a los cuales se les unió otro golem pequeño de piedra hecho por Diane.

Afortunadamente no tuvieron que esperar más tiempo, pues los dos Pecados aparecieron entre el grupo llamando la atención de todos.

"Merlin, Gowther, ¿Cómo les fue?" Preguntó el rubio curioso.

"Muy Bien, capitán". Con ello, Merlin les empezó a relatar todo lo que Petunia les dijo en su visita descartando por el momento la parte de el asesinato de los padres de Lily a manos del mago oscuro que estuvo aterrorizando el mundo de los magos unos años atrás y la fama de la niña por ser la persona que supuestamente acabó con éste mago y también por sobrevivir a dicho ataque, ya que la niña se encontraba presente y eso se le hacía a la maga un tema que debía contarse con más tacto.

"Hmm, entonces es cierto. Los seres mágicos tienen su propia communidad separada de los no mágicos". Dijo King pensativo.

"Así es". Respondió Merlin. "Ahora, necesito que todos se acerquen. Iremos a este llamado mundo mágico".

"¿Estás segura de esto, Merlin?" Cuestionó algo escéptico Meliodas a la azabache.

"Por supuesto, capitán. Además todavía hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de este mundo y puede ser que en ese lugar podamos encontrar respuestas".

Eso, nadie lo podía refutar.

"Mmm, muy bien..., antes de irnos, primero debemos cambiar un poco nuestras vestimentas para no resaltar entre los demás tanto". Dijo Merlin con su mano en la barbilla mirando a todos los cuales le regresaban la mirada algo confuzos.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, la ambarina cambió la vestimenta de todos a unas más adecuadas. "Se que a muchos de ustedes les disgusta esta ropa". le dirigió una mirada a los Mandamientos quienes miraban sus nuevas vestimentas con desagrado. "Pero es necesario". Sentenció ésta.

A su vez, la azabache hechizó las alas de Gloxinia para que desaparecieran momentáneamente e hizo que el aspecto de Drole se viese más humano.

"¡Wow, mi cabello es rubio como el de el señor Meliodas!" Dijo Lily sorprendida tomando entre sus dedos un mechón rubio.

"Y eso no fue lo único que modifiqué". Dijo Merlin con una sonrisa. "También hice que el color de tus ojos sean azules en lugar de verdes. ¿Te gustan los cambios?"

"¡Sí! ¡Gracias señorita Merlin!" Dijo la niña jugando con sus mechones rubios encantada.

"De nada, pequeña"".. Respondió la mujer.

Algunos extrañados, quisieron preguntarle a Merlin el por qué cambió el aspecto de Lily, pero ésta les dio el gesto de hablaremos luego, asintiendo estos en comprensión.

"Bien". dijo Merlin. "Andando". Y con otro chasquido de sus dedos, todos desaparecieron de aquel bosque.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Todos aparecieron en una zona medio solitaria en el callejón diagon, algunos de los magos que transitaban por allí les echaron un vistazo por la cantidad de personas aparecidas, pero ensí, nadie le prestaba mucha atención al grupo.

"¿Merlin?" Dijo Ban confundido al no saber a donde irían con una mirada interrogante dirigida a la maga.

"Síganme". Fue lo único que respondió esta comenzando a caminar disimulando muy bien su cansancio al usar tanta magia a lo largo de esa mañana, por la enpedrada calle del Callejón Diagon con todos caminando tras ella preguntándose donde los llevaría la misteriosa maga.

Lily, la cual iba caminando felizmente tomada de la mano por Meliodas, miraba todo con asombro. ¡Habían muchas cosas extrañas en los escaparates de las tiendas que ella nunca había visto!, lo único que no le gustaba, eran las extrañas ropas que llevaban las personas. ¡El señor Meliodas y los demás se vestían mejor que ellos! Pero bueno..., quien era ella para jusgar cuando la mayor parte de su vida usó la horrible ropa olgada y vieja de su gordo primo Dudley.

"Hemos llegado". Dijo repentinamente Merlin, llamando la atención de Lily, dándose cuenta la pequeña niña que se hallaban de pie frente a un gran edificio blanco con dos extrañas criaturas armadas custodiando las puertas abiertas del lugar.

"Banco Gringotts". Leyó en voz alta Meliodas extrañado el nombre del establecimiento. "¿Merlin, para qué nos trajistes aquí?" Preguntó el rubio mirando a la maga.

"Les explicaré todo en un momento. Por ahora solo síganme por favor". Respondió la ambarina con calma.

Resignados, todos volvieron a caminar tras la maga pasando a los dos Goblins, los cuales se tensaron por unos momentos y les lanzaron unas miradas extrañas, no obstante estos recuperaron la compostura en unos segundos y les dieron una leve inclinación de bienvenida.

En guardia por las reacciones de los goblins pero sin mostrarlo a simple vista,todos ellos les devolvieron el asentimiento algo rígidos y continuaron con su camino con Meliodas acercando más a Lily a su lado.

No pasaron ni dos minutos de entrar al banco, cuando un goblin con elegantes túnicas se acercó a ellos e hizo una ligera inclinación.

Extrañándolos a todos ellos y a los magos que se encontraban en el banco.

"Damas y caballeros, les pido que me sigan por favor". Dijo el goblin serio.

Sin dudar, Merlin caminó detrás del goblin, con el resto asiendo lo mismo algo renuentes, ya que no entendían lo que estaba sucediendo.

El goblin los llevó lejos de la multitud, guiándolos por un largo pasillo con ornamentadas puertas de madera pulidas de gran tamaño deteniéndose en una de estas puertas con un escudo decorando la gruesa puerta.

Sin perder tiempo, el goblin abrió la pesada puerta ornamentada dejando ver una enorme y elegante oficina en la cual hizo pasar a todos, seguidamente, tomó asiento en el escritorio al fondo de esta y los observó a todos con una mirada calculadora.

"Primero que nada, tomen asiento por favor". Dijo el goblin con la misma seriedad.

Una vez todos sentados en los cómodos sillones de la oficina, el goblin hizo aparecer unos cuantos bocadillos y bebidas, luego procedió a tomar la palabra nuevamente. "Me presento. Mi nombre es Rinclaw. Soy el gerente de cuentas de la familia Potter, y me gustaría saber, ¿por qué la heredera de la más noble y ancestral casa de los Potter se encuentra con ustedes?"

Todos se encontraban desconcertados ante lo dicho por el Goblin con excepción de Merlin, quien solo levantó una delicada ceja curiosa.

"¿Cómo se enteró de la verdadera identidad de Lily?" Cuestionó Merlin divertida.

"Verá, nosotros los goblins,no podemos ser engañados con tales hechizos, señorita y mucho menos al manejar un banco tan importante como éste". Respondió el goblin observando a la maga.

"Entiendo". Dijo la ambarina. "Bueno, encontramos a Lily sola en un bosque en una zona llamada Surrey, después de que ella escapara de sus negligentes tíos".

"Espere, creo que escuché mal. ¿Usted acaba de decirme, que la heredera Potter estaba viviendo con sus tíos?" Preguntó el goblin con un tono cercano a la furia fría.

"Así es". Afirmó Merlin. "Por esa razón ella se encuentra con nosotros. No íbamos a permitir que ella volviese con esa gente".

Rinclaw dio un asentimiento de comprensión. "Por mucho tiempo, estuve tratando de localizar la ubicación de la heredera Potter para poder asegurarme de su bienestar. Pero no tuve éxito. Lady Lily potter, días antes de su fallecimiento, me entregó este objeto". Decía el goblin sacando una peculiar esfera de cristal del tamaño de la palma de la mano de Rinclaw que en su interior dejaba ver dos luces titilantes, una de color rojo y la segunda de color violeta y en la parte inferior de la esferita se podían ver a simple vista unas runas inscritas. "Ella me había dicho que la luz roja era para verificar la fuerza vital de Liliane y la luz violeta funcionaba como localizador para saber donde se encontraba, pero el 1 de noviembre la luz violeta dejó de brillar solo manteniéndose en funcionamiento la luz roja, eso me hizo pensar que la joven Liliane aquí, fue escondida bajo fuertes salas para no ser encontrada tan fácilmente. Lo único que me daba algo de alivio, era ver que la luz roja seguía brillando, aunque me preocupaba como esta tendía ha atenuarse en varias ocasiones asiéndome saber que la vida de la heredera Potter estuvo en riesgo. En esas ocasiones solía enviar lechuzas con la esperanza de que estas hallaran su ubicación, pero tampoco este método resultó factible, hasta el día de ayer, que la luz morada comenzó a brillar levemente, aumentando su intensidad en el momento en que ustedes llegaron al banco". Finalizó su explicación el goblin.

"Ya veo". Dijo Merlin pensativa. "Señor Rinclaw, permítame explicarle nuestra situación". Dijo la maga.

"Adelante". Dijo el goblin fijando su estoica mirada en la mujer.

"Nosotros no somos de este mundo. Fuimos arrastrados desde nuestro mundo por un extraño portal, y estamos tratando de averiguar la forma de regresar a nuestra dimensión". Explicó Merlin.

"Mmm…, comprendo. Ustedes no son los primeros en pasar por algo así, ya en el pasado se han presentado casos similares a éste con personas que como ustedes, fueron llevados de su mundo hasta aquí o que vienen de otra línea temporal de nuestro mundo".

"¡Entonces, es posible que regresemos a nuestro mundo?" Preguntó King esperanzado.

"Sí lo es". Respondió con calma Rinclaw.

Exclamaciones alegres siguieron la revelación del goblin.

"Pero..., deben tener en cuenta que el proceso es muy complicado y tardado. Se requiere una gran cantidad de poder mágico para abrir nuevamente el portal que los llevaría a casa, así mismo, se requiere que el hechizo se realice en una fecha en la cual la magia se manifieste en el ambiente con mucha fuerza, como en samain o en el solsticio de invierno o de primavera, y que se tenga la localización exacta del mundo al que quieren ir, cosa que lleva mucho, pero mucho tiempo por la molesta razón del multiverso y las miles de dimensiones que lo constituyen". Explicó con seriedad el goblin.

"Ya me imaginaba que las cosas no serían tan fáciles". Dijo Meliodas con voz sombría.

"Efectivamente". Dijo Rinclaw.

"Diablos..." Maldijo Ban frunciendo el ceño. "Pues no nos queda otra alternativa más que vivir en este mundo, al menos hasta que podamos lograr hacer todo lo que se nos explicó para volver a Britannia, ¿no es así Merlin?"

La azabache asintió como respuesta a la pregunta del pecado de la avaricia.

Luego de eso, la oficina se sumió en un pensativo silencio, que fue roto por la vocecita infantil de Lily quien en todo ese rato se había mantenido en silencio durante el intercambio de palabras entre los pecados y Rinclaw, preguntándo emocionada sin poder contenerse ni un minuto más. "¿Disculpe, usted conoció a mis padres?"

Esa pregunta por parte de la pequeña rubia atrajo la atención de todos los presentes sobre ella causando que ésta se sonrrojase, más esto no la hizo desistir de su pregunta mirando sin titubear a Rinclaw.

"En efecto, joven heredera Potter. Ellos eran Lily y James Potter. Excelentes personas y también eran magos muy poderosos que lucharon hasta el final contra el mago oscuro Voldemort, un terrible mago que quería apoderarse del mundo mágico iniciando así, la primera guerra mágica en la cual él reclutó a muchos magos que apoyaban su causa la cual era acabar con todos los no mágicos y que los magos sangre pura gobernaran la totalidad del mundo mágico. Sus padres, junto con otros magos, no estaban de acuerdo con las metas de este terrible mago y lucharon en su contra, pero a finales del año 1980, una profecía fue hecha en la que por lo que me explicaron sus padres, ésta decía que un niño nacería a finales del séptimo mes y que dicho niño tendría el poder para vencerlo. Desafortunadamente, uno de los seguidores de Voldemort escuchó parte de la profecía y éste se la contó a su señor provocando que Voldemort quisiese acabar con la familia Longbottom y su familia, joven Lily. Alice Longbottom, que por cierto era tu madrina y tu madre Lily, estaban embarazadas en ese momento y ambas iban a tener a sus respectivos hijos aproximadamente a partir de finales del séptimo mes. Las dos familias, al darse cuenta del peligro que corrían, optaron por esconderse bajo el encantamiento fidelius el cual consiste en hacer que un lugar sea completamente indetectable. Solo el guardián secreto y las personas a las que éste les revele la dirección del sitio, pueden encontrarlo. Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de James fue el supuesto guardián secreto de su familia, y digo supuesto porque realmente el verdadero guardián secreto era Peter Pettigrew, otro amigo muy cercano de tus padres, pero con lo que ellos no contaban, es que este los traicionaría revelándole la ubicación de donde se escondían a Voldemort un año y medio después de que estos lo nombraran su guardián secreto, costándoles la vida a tus padres, pues Voldemort sin perder el tiempo, no dudó en ir y acabar con ellos, pero algo ocurrió esa noche que aún no nos podemos explicar. Dijo el goblin mirando fijamente a todos. Cuando Voldemort le lanzó la maldición asesina a la pequeña Liliane, esta rebotó y se le regresó a Voldemort, destruyéndo su cuerpo dejando atrás meras cenizas mientras que Liliane solo recibió como daño,la extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo que tiene en su frente".

La rubia en ese momento llevó su mano a dicho lugar, rosando con la yema de sus dedos aquella peculiar cicatriz con una cara llena de asombro.

"Se supone que la pequeña Liliane Dorea nunca debió ir a vivir con la hermana mayor de Lady Potter". Continuó Rinclaw. "Pero supongo que Albus Dumbledore, el actual jefe de magos, ignorándo los últimos deseos de los padres de la niña, y al tomar su tutela al nombrarse su guardián mágico decidió enviarla allí. Lord Potter y Lady Potter han de estar rodando en sus tumbas por esto, ya que claramente ellos siempre dijeron que si algo les sucediera, la pequeña heredera Potter nunca debía quedarse con la hermana de Lady Potter porque esta odia la magia y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella, sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias tampoco había mucho que hacer, ya que para despistar a los seguidores de Voldemort, se dio la noticia de que Sirius Black era el guardián secreto de los Potter y no Pettigrew, en base a esto, él fue acusado de traicionar a los Potter y también de asesinar a doce muggles y al mismo Peter Pettigrew y fue enviado a la prisión mágica de Azcaban sin recibir un juicio perdiendo la oportunidad de demostrar su inocencia".

"Y si ustedes saben que es inocente, ¿por qué no han hecho nada para intentar sacarlo de esa prisión?" Cuestionó King un poco desconcertado.

"Oh, lo he intentado, créalo, pero los magos se niegan a escuchar razones, sobre todo si estas vienen de una criatura mágica . Eso me tiene atado de manos. Lo peor de todo, es que él era el único que pudo haber obtenido sin ningún problema la custodia de la heredera Potter, puesto que Alice Longbottom, la madrina de Liliane,se encuentra incapaz de tenerla, porque la noche del 2 de noviembre, el matrimonio Longbottom fue igual atacado por cuatro mortífagos, nombre dado a los seguidores de Voldemort, encabezados por Bellatrix Lestrange , su recluta más fiel y devota a su causa acompañada por su marido Rodolphus Lestrange, el hermano de Rodolphus, Rabastan Lestrange y Barty Crouch Jr. El matrimonio Longbottom fue torturado hasta la locura por esos cuatro, teniendo que ser recluídos en la sala mental de el hospital mágico San mungo por el resto de sus vidas".

"Señorita Liliane, en el mundo mágico, usted es aclamada como la chica que destruyó a Voldemort esa noche del 31 de octubre. Sin embargo, nosotros los goblins, tenemos la firme creencia de que fue Lady Potter la que verdaderamente derrotó a este mago utilizando algún hechizo antiguo , ya que su madre era muy buena en runas y encantamientos y no perdía oportunidad de estudiar cualquier magia útil que llegase a sus manos, ganándose el título de la bruja más poderosa de su generación gracias a sus muchos conocimientos y la poderosa magia que poseía. Sin lugar a Dudas, esa sería la explicación más obvia, pero los magos supremasistas se niegan a aceptar esa posibilidad. Prefieren pensar que una niña de tan solo un año i medio derrotó al mago oscuro más poderoso de la época en lugar de aceptar que una bruja nacida de padres no mágicos lo venció".

"Vaya, los magos aquí son muy idiotas, ¿no es cierto?" Dijo Diane con una mueca de desagrado.

"Idiotas y de mente estrecha, señorita". Dijo Rinclaw irritado al pensar en los magos británicos. "Bien, tengo una propuesta para ustedes".

"¿Una propuesta?, ¿y de qué se trata?" Preguntó Gowther.

"A cambio de que cuiden de la heredera Potter, yo los ayudaré en lo mejor de mis capacidades para que todos ustedes puedan regresar a su mundo".

"Claro". Respondió Meliodas despreocupado. "De todos modos, pensábamos cuidar de ella desde mucho antes de su propuesta".

"Excelente". Dijo Rinclaw satisfecho. "Y como dije con anterioridad, contarán con todo mi apoyo".

"Ahora solo me queda una última cosa por hacer. Joven heredera Potter, le pido que se acerque por favor". Dijo Rinclaw serio, mirando a la niña la cual se puso de pie algo insegura y caminó delante del escritorio del goblin.

En silencio, Rinclaw abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y extrajo de este un hermoso cofre de madera pulida que llevaba el mismo escudo de armas gravado en la puerta de entrada de la oficina del goblin poniéndolo sobre la mesa, justo frente a Lily.

"Joven Liliane, este cofre contiene los anillos familiares de los Potter. Cada uno de ellos han pasado de generación en generación en su familia, siendo solo llevados por los señores de la casa ancestral de los Potter". Al abrir el cofre, Rinclaw dejó ver que dentro de este habían 5 anillos muy hermosos extrayendo el más pequeño de todos ellos y entregándoselo a Lily dijo.

"Este anillo es el que se le otorga al heredero, marcando su posición en la familia de los otros miembros de ésta y también dando a saber dicha posición ante las demás familias nobles" del mundo mágico. El anillo le pertenece y siempre debe portarlo para su protección, pues en el hay una serie de encantamientos bastante poderosos que tienen la tarea de evitar que alguien le haga daño. Póngaselo joven Potter".

Con sus manos algo temblorosas por la emoción de obtener algo tan valioso para su familia, Lily se colocó el anillo en su dedo de en medio el cual se ajustó inmediatamente al tamaño de su dedo, puesto que estaba algo grande.

"El anillo de Lady Potter, se le será entregado en cuanto usted cumpla la mayoría de edad y así pueda hacer uso de todos sus vienes tanto monetarios como materiales. Otra cosa, Esta cadena". Decía Rinclaw mostrándole a todos dicho objeto de oro. "Funciona como un traslador que los llevará directamente a la mansión Potter, la casa señorial de su familia joven Liliane en la cual todos podrán residir sin problemas y en la cual solo usted tendrá el control de quién puede ingresar a la mansión y quién no, gracias a las poderosas salas que Lord James Potter nos pidió agregarle antes de su reconstrucción. Tampoco, ninguna otra persona, por más que lo intente, logrará localizar su ubicación amenos que usted se lo permita".

"Gracias señor Rinclaw". Dijo Lily.

"No tiene nada que agradecer joven Liliane, solo le estoy entregando lo que es suyo por derecho y lo que se le debió dar desde hace un par de años atrás". Dijo el goblin.

"Bien, puedo ver que la mayoría de ustedes están agotados y necesitan un buen descanso acompañado de una excelente comida, les recomiendo que descansen en la mansión Potter. Aún quedan algunas cosas por hablar, pero eso puede esperar hasta mañana. De todas formas, ya es muy tarde".

"¿Muy tarde?, ¿pues qué horas son?" Preguntó Diane.

"Son las siete de la tarde. Hemos estado hablando casi todo el día". Les informó Rinclaw.

"Wow, realmente es muy tarde". Dijo King sorprendido por la hora que era.

"Cierto". Añadió Meliodas. "Lily. Llamó el rubio a la pequeña niña. ¿Lista para irnos?"

"Sí señor Meliodas". Dijo Lily algo cansada, y tomó el traslador que le tendía Rinclaw.

"Todos deben poner aunque sea un dedo en el traslador para que este los transporte a todos. Liliane, usted debe activarlo diciendo Mansión Potter y al instante, el traslador los hará aparecer en la entrada de la casa señorial después de reconocer su magia como la de la familia Potter. ¿Comprendió mi explicación, joven Liliane?".

"Sí señor Rinclaw".

"Muy bien, les deseo a todos suerte. Nos veremos mañana".

"Gracias, Rinclaw. Igualmente. Hasta mañana". Respondió Merlin por todos, y siguiendo las instrucciones de Rinclaw, todos desaparecieron de la oficina del goblin con ayuda del traslador dejando a éste bastante meditativo repasando toda la reunión y a cada una de las curiosas personas en ella. El día de mañana sería algo movido, tenía muchas preguntas que requerían respuestas con respecto a estos viajeros dimensionales y esperaba que mañana fuesen contestadas.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

¿Review?


	4. Chapter 4: La Mansión Potter

**Respondiendo Reviews.**

**Guest:** ¡HOLA!, sí, será divertido escribir los dolores de cabeza que le darán los chicos de NNT a Dumbledore.

¡SALUDOS!

**Citlali:** ¡HOLA, ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTARA TANTO EL CAPÍTULO! :)

Espero que también sea de tu agrado este.

¡SALUDOS!

Gracias por todos sus Follows, Favs y Reviews. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.

**Título:** Atrapados en Otro Mundo.

**Emparejamiento Principal:** Fem Harry (Lily) x Male Gabrielle.

**Género:** Aventura / Familia / Romance / acción.

**Resumen.**

UA: Los 6 Mandamientos restantes y los siete pecados capitales luchaban ferozmente entre sí, cuando en un intento por acabar con el grupo contrario, Pecados y Mandamientos lanzaron ataques muy poderosos, que al chocar el uno contra el otro, provocaron que se abriera un portal que los transportó a todos a un bosque desconocido, cayendo delante de la pequeña Liliane Dorea Potter de 6 años de edad, quien acababa de escapar de casa de sus parientes. Ahora tenían que trabajar juntos para volver a su mundo, (si todavía podían hacerlo) y para empeorar todo, habían perdido la gran mayoría de sus poderes mágicos... ¿ahora que diablos harían? y ¿con una niña acuestas?

**Disclaimer:** la franquicia de Harry Potter no es mía, al igual que Nanatsu no Taizai, cada una es de sus increíbles creadores.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Capítulo 3: La Mansión Potter.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Los viajes en traslador eran sumamente horribles. Eso fue el pensamiento general de todos Después de caer de bruces en un montón en el duro suelo cubierto de pasto. Solo Zeldris, Merlin y Meliodas aterrizaron más o menos de pie, aunque sentían el estómago algo revuelto.

Lily, Escanor, King y Elizabeth después de ponerse de pie, habían caminado tambaleantes cerca de unos arbustos y sin poder evitarlo, vomitaron casi todo lo que comieron ese día gracias a las fuertes náuseas que les dejó el terrible viaje.

Los demás, también ya de pie, se aguantaban las ganas de hacer lo mismo controlando mejor las náuseas al respirar lento y profundo.

"¡Wow, qué hermosa mansión!" Exclamó de repente fascinada Diane llamando la atención de todos hacia el lugar donde la gigante de tamaño humano tenía su mirada puesta.

"Es cierto..." Dijo Elizabeth mirando asombrada las hermosas estatuas de majestuosas criaturas míticas hechas de mármol colocadas en el centro de cuatro grandes fuentes de agua cristalina que se encontraban adornando el enorme jardín delantero, al igual que bellos y altos árboles de fruta y preciosas flores de todos tipos y colores plantadas por todas partes, sin contar lo impresionante que era la enorme mansión pintada de blanco, de altas columnas de color azul oscuro con intrincadas figuras doradas que parecían extensas enredaderas que se enroscaban en cada una de estas.

Encantado, King notó que el gran jardín se veía muy bien cuidado y limpio. A cada lado del camino de piedra pulida que daba a las grandes puertas de roble ornamentadas de la entrada, habían arbustos cubiertos de hermosas rosas blancas, rojas,, rosadas y violetas.

"Bueno, andando". Dijo Merlin empezando a levitar hacia la entrada de la mansión ya deseando descansar un poco dentro de esta.

Siguiendo a la ambarina, todos caminaban en dirección a la puerta de entrada, mirando curiosos los bellos alrededores del lugar, hasta que un par de minutos después, ya estaban delante de esta, la cual se fue abriendo de par en par, sin necesidad de que alguno de ellos tocase para anunciar su llegada.

"Buenas noches. Mi nombre es Elwen, y les doy la bienvenida damas y caballeros, a la casa señorial de la familia Potter". Dijo una pequeña criatura de aspecto humanoide parecida a un hada pero sin alas, de grandes ojos azul celeste, cabello dorado oscuro y vestido con una elegante túnica azul oscuro con bordados dorados y un curioso escudo de armas bordado justo en la zona del pecho que tenía a una criatura alada. Sus patas delanteras, las alas y la cabeza eran las de un águila y el resto de su cuerpo era el de un caballo. Su pelaje era castaño claro, y en cada lado de la criatura había una hermosa flor de magnolia adornando un hermoso arco dorado, tachonado de rubíes que rodeaban a dicha criatura alada.

El pequeño ser se encontraba de pie en medio de la entrada, él hizo una profunda reverencia; la pequeña sonrisa que llevaba era cálida y amable, del tipo que te hace sentir como en casa.

Todos devolvieron el saludo cortésmente, excepto Ban que solo hizo un gesto de hola con la mano.

"Los habíamos estado esperando con ansias, sobre todo a usted, joven ama Liliane". Dijo Elwen mirando dulcemente a la pequeña niña.

"¿A mí?" Respondió Lily señalándose así misma confundida.

"En efecto ama Liliane, después de todo, usted es la futura señora de la más noble y ancestral casa de los Potter". Dijo respetuosamente Elwen. Posando su mirada en los demás, él dijo. "Por favor, entren. Estoy seguro que desean descansar y comer algo después de este largo día".

Todos asintieron dándole las gracias a la pequeña criatura la cual los comenzó a guiar por los amplios pasillos de la enorme mansión. Todo en ella gritaba lujo y riqueza, aunque con un agradable toque hogareño.

"Disculpe, no deseo ofenderlo de ningún modo con esta pregunta pero, ¿podría explicarnos qué tipo de criatura es usted?" Preguntó Elizabeth con timidez.

"No me ofende en lo absoluto señorita. Verá, yo soy lo que se conoce como un elfo doméstico". Respondió éste con calma.

Todos pusieron expresiones confusas lo cual el pequeño elfo notó y aclarándose la garganta, empezó a explicarles con más detalle lo que era un elfo doméstico, sus funciones en el hogar, el porque le servían a los magos y los beneficios que obtenían a cambio por hacerlo.

"¿Cuántos elfos domésticos trabajan en esta mansión?" Preguntó Melascula interesada por el tema mientras pasaban por una bella sala de estar finamente decorada.

"Alrededor de docientos elfos trabajamos en la mansión y las tierras circundantes que son propiedad de la familia Potter, señorita". Respondió Elwen sin decir toda la verdad, pues realmente eran docientos setenta elfos los que trabajaban en la mansión, pero esa información solo la deben saber los jefes de la familia en cuestión.

"¿Tantos?" Dijo Diane asombrada.

"Así es, señorita. Esta mansión es bastante grande, eso sin contar los amplios jardines, invernaderos, y las extensas hectáreas de bosque que conforman el territorio que como expliqué antes, son propiedad de la familia Potter". Informó Elwen.

La ojivioleta asintió en comprensión.

"¿Hay muchos animales habitando el bosque?" Cuestionó Lily la cual caminaba tomada de la mano por Meliodas.

"Sí, hay muchos animales diferentes tanto mágicos, como no mágicos habitando el bosque. Es por eso que si entran a el, deben tener cuidado, pues así como pueden encontrar animales comunes y casi inofensivos como los siervos, también pueden encontrarse con criaturas mágicas peligrosas como las acromántulas". Dijo el pequeño elfo.

"¿Acromántulas?, ¿qué son las acromántulas?" Preguntó King antes de que alguien más pudiera hacerlo.

"Las acromántulas son arañas del tamaño de un caballo, algunas pueden llegar a ser tan grandes como un elefante pequeño".

"A-arañas del t-ta-tamaño de un caballo". Dijo Diane asustada abrazando al pobre King que levitaba alado de ella, con fuerza hasta casi asfixiarlo.

"¡D-Diane, n-no puedo r-respirar!" Dijo King poniéndose algo azul de la cara.

"¡Ay, l-lo siento, King!" Dijo la chica soltando al pobre rey de las hadas el cual comenzó a respirar aliviado por el regreso de aire a sus pulmones.

"D-descuida Diane, estoy bien". Dijo éste sonrojado.

"¿Estás seguro, King?" Dijo la pelimarrón preocupada ante la perspectiva de haberle causado algún daño al castaño.

"Por supuesto, Diane". Le dijo éste con una sonrisa tranquilizante que calmó las preocupaciones de la chica.

Lily le sonrió a la pareja divertida. Volviendo su mirada al frente, su mente comenzó a vagar. La pequeña pelirroja se sentía algo abrumada, no podía creer que todo esto le hubiese pertenecido a sus padres y ahora a ella. Esto le confirmaba que sus padres no eran vagos borrachos como sus tíos tantas veces le dijeron. Como le hubiese gustado conocerlos, tal vez elwen le pueda contar más sobre ellos mañana,¡ o aún mejor, posiblemente él tenga alguna foto de sus padres y si se lo pedía, con suerte la dejarían conservarla! Al fin podría saber como eran ellos, pues la tía Petunia nunca le quiso describir como se veían y si ella había heredado algún parecido con ellos. La idea de tener una foto de sus padres la hizo sonreír ampliamente. ¡No podía esperar a mañana!

"¡Ah, la mujer de ese retrato acaba de sonreírme!" Dijo Elaine mirando uno de los cuadros que pasaban al caminar.

Lily miró desconcertada, al igual que los demás el cuadro que señalaba la princesa de las hadas, solo para sobresaltarse cuando la mujer pintada en este los saludó con una risita.

"Eso es normal, los cuadros y las fotografías en el mundo mágico están encantadas para poder moverse, sin embargo, solo los cuadros pueden interactuar con las personas en el mundo real a diferencia de las fotografías que solo se mueven". Explicó el pequeño elfo. "Bien, hemos llegado al comedor". Dijo el elfo abriendo con un gesto de su mano la gran puerta que daba acceso a el lugar antes mencionado.

"Pueden tomar asiento donde gusten". Dijo Elwen haciendo un gesto en dirección a la larga mesa de roble cubierta con un largo mantel de terciopelo color rojo oscuro, con hermosos bordados de flores doradas en los bordes y centro del mantel. Por encima, elegantes tapetes de mesa, varios cubiertos, servilletas de seda y platos de porcelana ya se encontraban dispuestos por toda la mesa.

Asintiendo, cada quien tomó su lugar. Los Pecados y compañía a la derecha, y los Mandamientos del lado izquierdo. Como Lily era la heredera de la familia Potter y su pequeña anfitriona, Merlin le dijo que se sentara en la cabecera de la mesa del lado derecho a lo que ésta, sonrojada accedió.

Con todos ya sentados, frente a ellos apareció un plato con agua y limón, en la que todos se lavaron las manos, hecho eso, repentinamente los platos con el agua y limón desaparecieron para que al instante reapareciera un gran banquete con todo tipo de alimentos, como diferentes tipos de purés como el de patata y zanahoria, salsa de tomate, de carne, aderezos, pollo asado, carne asada, chuletas de ternera, chuletas de cerdo, pasteles de carne, patatas fritas y asadas, sopa de patatas, sopa de tomate, sopa de verduras, Budín de Yorkshire, jarras con jugo de naranja, calabaza, durazno, y más, mucho más.

"Damas y caballeros, buen provecho, disfruten su cena". Dijo el elfo desapareciendo unos minutos después con un leve pop.

Todos le dieron las gracias al elfo antes de que éste se fuera, y así, Lily y compañía no lo pensaron ni dos veces cuando comenzaron a disfrutar de la exquisita cena.

Lily se sentía muy feliz. Podía comer todo lo que quisiera y el señor Ban y el señor Meliodas le recomendaban probar un poco de cada platillo . Todo estaba delicioso, era lo mejor que había probado en su corta vida. Antes de llenarse del todo, dejó de comer y colocó sus cubiertos sobre el plato vacío.

"Lily, ¿ocurre algo?" Le preguntó Elizabeth al verla dejar los cubiertos en el plato.

"No pasa nada, señorita Elizabeth. Solo estoy guardando espacio para el postre". Dijo Lily entusiasmada deseando que hubiera tarta de melaza.

Elizabeth asintió con una sonrisa volviendo a su cena. Cuando todos terminaron sus comidas, los platos fueron retirados para ser remplazados por diversos postres como pastel de chocolate, pastel de fresa con crema, pastel de piña volteada, tazones con helados de todos los sabores, Bollos rellenos, de crema, con mermelada, glaseados con chispas de chocolate, tarta de manzana, tarta de fresa, tarta de melaza (para completa alegría de Lily), arroz con leche, tazones con fruta, hermosas teteras de porcelana con diferentes tipos de té, etc.

Al ver y saborear el aroma de todos los deliciosos postres, hasta los que no eran muy aficionados a los postres decidieron comer unos cuantos.

Merlin se cercioró que Lily no comiese tantos postres, ya que podría provocarle indigestión si comía demasiados.

Mientras bebía una maravillosa y caliente taza de té Earl Grey, Zeldris reflexionaba en lo beneficioso que al final resultó ser para todos ellos, que Meliodas decidiese cuidar de la niña humana.

Suspiró suavemente pensando. Si su hermano mayor le hubiese hecho caso a su protesta, quien sabe en donde estarían acampando esta noche. En lugar de eso, ahora vivirían durante su estadía en este mundo en esta mansión, y serían provistos de alimento, comodidades que solo la gente más adinerada de Britannia podía permitirse, y ayuda con su problema de viaje dimensional, y a cambio de todo esto, solo debían procurar la seguridad de una niña de 6 años que debía admitir, no daba tantos problemas como la mayoría de los niños de esa edad. Muy al contrario de eso, Liliane era una niña en su mayor parte cayada, tranquila y bastante obediente, comportamiento que aunque lo odiaba aceptar, era muy similar al suyo cuando él era un niño.

Eso ya le daba una idea de que tan estricta y mala fue la crianza (si se le podía llamar así) de la niña cuando estuvo bajo la tutela de esos humanos que tiene por parientes.

Hmm, cambiando de tema, Sería inteligente preguntarle a Elwen mañana, en donde se encontraba la biblioteca, puesto que los libros serían una maravillosa fuente de información sobre este mundo, así mismo, podría comenzar su propia investigación de como volver a Britannia. Sospechaba que la maga Merlin ya tenía planeado hacer lo mismo al regresar mañana del banco Gringotts.

Volvió a beber otro poco de té. Bueno, mañana aprovecharía el tiempo investigando, por hoy, solo deseaba descansar. El perder gran parte de sus poderes les estaba pasando factura a todos. Esperaba que con el pasar del tiempo fuesen recuperándolos, porque si no, sería muy frustrante y molesto permanecer tan debilitados, sobre todo en tierras desconocidas.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

Al finalizar la cena, Elwen apareció nuevamente informándole a todos que ya tenían habitaciones preparadas para cada uno, aunque Meliodas y Ban declinaron el tener una propia, pues estos querían quedarse a dormir con sus respectivas parejas a lo que Elwen aceptó sin problemas, para disgusto de King, porque una de ellas era su hermana, y exasperación del resto dirigida hacia Meliodas el cual aprovecharía a que Hawk no se hallaba presente para reprenderlo por andar de pervertido con la princesa.

De camino a las habitaciones, Elwen le explicó a todos que cada habitación contaba con su propio baño personal y que al momento de poner la ropa sucia en los cestos de la ropa,estas serían lavadas al instante, reapareciendo bien dobladas dentro de los armarios en los dormitorios.

"Bueno, estas son sus habitaciones". Dijo el elfo cuando terminaron de subir las elegantes escaleras de madera de roble que los llevaban a la segunda planta. Él les indicó la ubicación de cada habitación las cuales ya poseían una pequeña placa dorada y rectangular con sus respectivos nombres gravados en ellas.

"Les deseo una buena noche a todos. Si necesitan algo, no importa la hora que sea, llamen a Memphis o a Loan, los elfos encargados de la mansión durante la noche". Dijo Elwen amablemente.

Agradecidos con el elfo, le desearon una buena noche, y cada quien se dirigió a su habitación, excepto Merlin que fue a preparar a Lily, antes de meterla en la cama, quedándose completamente dormida la pelirroja luego de que la bella maga le contó una historia tal y como lo hacía con Arthur cuando el rey de Camelot era solo un niño.

Sonriéndole suavemente a la niña dormida que abrazaba un mullido siervo de felpa, regalo de sus padres cuando era una bebé, Merlin salió silenciosamente de la habitación de la pequeña, haciendo planes para el largo día que tendrían mañana.

**NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP NANATSU X HP**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**N-A:** En el capítulo siguiente se explicará porque los elfos Potter se ven diferentes a los otros elfos domésticos.

**Fin de N-A.**

¿Review?


End file.
